I Love You
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette plans to have a relaxing night, but an unexpected visitor comes and changes her night forever. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Warning: This one is full of fluff, so ready for a fluffiness overload XD I fangirled the whole entire time ehehehehe owo_

* * *

Marinette cuddled herself into her couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket. She was getting ready to watch a movie in her apartment for the night. She had the day off from work, so she wanted to relax for a bit. Marinette had ordered a pizza and got some chips, she was all prepared to watch one of her favorite movies: Romeo and Juliet.

Marinette was getting ready to press play when the doorbell rang. "Ah, it must be my pizza." Marinette said, putting her cup on the table and getting up. Her bare feet padded against the floor as she walked to the front door. She stood on her tippy toes and tilted her head. She opened the door and saw Adrien with big pieces of posterboard in his hands.

"Hi Adrien. What are you doing here?" Marinette questioned. She wasn't expecting her boyfriend to be here, not at this time of night. Especially not here, seeing her in her blue tank top and white boy shorts and her hair up in a bun.

Adrien held up the posterboards. The first one read, _"Hi Marinette, you're probably wondering why I'm here. And why I'm talking to you in posterboards. Well, I lost my voice today, hence why I'm talking to you like this. But I'm also here because I had to ask you something, and it couldn't wait."_

"Huh? Ask me what?" Marinette questioned. Adrien dropped the first notecard and the next one said, _"Well Marinette, where do I even being? I remember the first time we met. It was when I started at the same school you went to. Well, you thought I put the gum on your seat, when in fact, I was trying to take it off. I saw you after school, waiting in the rain, and I approached you. You ignored me, but I confirmed that it wasn't me…and I gave you my umbrella. It closed on you, but we laughed and we parted ways. It was the first time I knew that I wanted to be your friend, even though I never got that umbrella back._

Marinette frowned. "I'm sorry about that Adrien, and I actually still have that umbrella." Marinette giggled a bit. Adrien rolled his eyes and dropped the second posterboard. _"You were always shy around me, and I could never figure out why. Until I found out that you have feelings for me…and I didn't know how to handle your feelings because I was still in love with Ladybug at the time…and I rejected you at first, which was the biggest thing I have ever regretted in my life. You ended up broken…because of me, And it wasn't right."_

Marinette's eyes teared up as she remembered that day. Adrien had rejected her, because of her other self. She didn't know how to handle it that well, and she started to ignore him after that. Adrien dropped the third posterboard. _"You didn't want to talk to me at school and no one knew why. But I did, and the last thing I wanted to do was to break your heart. And one day…you showed me who you really were. You were Ladybug."_

Marinette decided that day to show Adrien who she really was. She didn't want to hide her identity anymore to him, so she transformed in front of him. Adrien dropped the fourth posterboard. _"I was so happy when you showed me who you were…and then I showed you who I was. And you were so shocked, you fainted."_

Marinette snickered a little bit. She overreacted a bit. _"After you woke up, I properly asked you out like I should have when you told me you loved me. And after a while…I fell in love with you too. Your eyes, your smile, your hair, your personality. Everything about you was perfect…and still is."_

Marinette gasped. "Adrien…" Adrien dropped the fifth posterboard. _"I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you…your parents were out of town at the time, and you invited me to make some cookies with you when we were 18. We baked them and we got distracted and I threw flour at you. We then got into a flour fight and I laughed at your cute flour covered face. You giggled and then we ate the cookies in peaceful silence. It was your carefree silliness that drew me in so quickly. And I still love to see it from time to time."_

Marinette giggled at the memory. It took forever to get the flour out of her hair and the floor, but it was so worth it to see Adrien happy. Adrien dropped the sixth posterboard. _"We've been together for 5 years now..and we've made so many memories together…good and bad. I want to be with you forever…even when we'll both have grey hair and saggy skin. When you're sad, I want to be there to wipe your tears and when you're happy, I want to be a part of the memory."_

Marinette started to cry. "Adrien…" Adrien dropped the seventh posterboard. _"I promise to always get you food, even when you're hungry in the middle of the night. I promise to always say a cat pun just so I can see the annoyed cute face you made every time I make one. And I promise to always say I love you to you every morning, afternoon and night, just so I can tease you when you blush every time I tell you."_

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him and blushed a little bit. Adrien grinned and dropped the eighth posterboard. _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you so much. Will you…will you marry me and be my Mrs. Agreste?"_ Adrien got down one knee and pulled out a black box, opening it and showing her the ring.

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth in happiness. Happy tears started to flow out of her eyes and she sniffled. "Yes Adrien. I will." Adrien slipped on the 2 carat diamond gold-banned ring on her ring finger and got up, picking her up and spinning her around happily.

Marinette giggled and grabbed Adrien's head, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

* * *

 _Penguin: ~sniffles~ This is so kawaii….THESE ARE HAPPY TEARS ~wipes eyes~ That moment…~cries~ Wahhhhhhhhhh. ~sniffles~ Good night chibis…Penguin has to go fangirl now…and cry some more…secretly._


End file.
